ninjagospinjitzumastersfandomcom-20200214-history
NOTICES
Welcome Welcome to the notices page, staff members can leave notices here and other helpful tips and reminders. Every week a staff member (mostly Bureaucrats) will add the weekly newsletter which will give you an overview of all the important notices from the week if you missed them as well as any wiki changes, as well as Ninjago questions and notices so you can keep up and read Ninjago articles and the best article of the week. If you believe you have found something out that you think everyone should know message a staff member and we will review it if it is a valuable point it will be added to the newsletter, Happy editing :) The Ninja Warrior Notices * The template is now done if you create an article and are to busy to complete it, type in the brackets to create it. * Remember to check the wiki Information page with the link here * We need staff members go on the information page and find out how to become one, make sure to message The Ninja Warrior as some of the rules for becoming a staff member won't apply because we are new however next month they will come intact so nows your chance. * Remember to vote on the home page for the best article this week * The wiki is growing, can you help us expand it. Week 2 Newsletter, Leaks and Community Dramas Welcome back to week 2. Hope week one was good and eventful for everyone. So without further ado, lets get into the notices. Important Notices * Remember to use the in process template when you can't finish an article * Don't make untrue changes * Remember to cite your source when writing an article * Remember not to use any leaks when making articles about season 12 as those are uncomfirmed * The other Ninjago Wiki might try and intercept/steal some of our content, ignore them Article of the Week This week the poll came in 40% of people voted Kai as there favourite article. Guess he is article of the week, again. Ninjago Notices * Season 11 hasn't aired everywhere so don't spoil! * Start a blog for your favourite ship or for discussing the news about the wiki * The Fanon wiki will be up and running soon. Week 1 Newsletter Welcome to the new Ninjago Spinjitzu Masters wiki, while we know that there are other Ninjago wiki's we have made this one because the other ones are sometimes, lacking or don't put all the information about topics so now we are here to help you express your inner writer by helping us write as many helpful and Ninjago based articles possible Important Notices * A template informing people of a undone article is on its way * Remember if you won't to become a staff member now's your chance read over the Wiki Information Page but some of the rules won't apply till next month, contact The Ninja Warrior for more info Article of the week This week is our first week and their was no poll, however we picked Kai to be the best article of the week Wiki Changes The wiki will be changing drastically so look out as more articles templates and information pages are made Check the wiki homepage to read about some more changes Ninjago Notices * Remember March of The Oni just aired and not every one has watched it! * The tornado of creation is back read more about it here